Tomb Raider 2: The Lost Colony
by ThatSkyWritingPony14
Summary: A week after her adventure in Yamatai, Lara sets sail to the lost colony; Roanoke. She's not the only one searching for answers though, she meets Errol another archaeologist and the two voyage together along with Lara's best friend Sam and Jonah. Yamatai's events still lay fresh in Lara's mind but could she find the explanation to why the Croatoan Indians vanished all of a sudden?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Escaping Yamatai**

Someone once said ""We need the tonic of wildness...At the same time that we are earnest to explore and learn all things, we require that all things be mysterious and unexplorable, that land and sea be indefinitely wild, unsurveyed and unfathomed by us because unfathomable. We can never have enough of nature." I have been so oblivious to the world and the mysteries around me until now. The world has its secrets locked away and well-kept but I must unfold them. I must find answers. Only through exploring and piecing the puzzles together, will I find what I'm looking for.

All I wanted to remember about Yamatai was when I saved Sam and had to carry her down a steep hill to board the boat that would get us out of there. I felt so relieved to have made it out alive. Yet, when we finally left Japan that morning, I wanted more adventure. However, I had to stay home. I might have felt healthy and a 100% leaving Yamatai but when I finally got back to London to visit my doctor, I was weak inside and lacking some vitamins. Of course now I was healthier. If I stay put for yet another weak I might go insane.

I slip into my pajamas then slide the glass door over that lead to the porch of my apartment. The nights are warmer now in London since Spring is on its way. I look out into the city and I could see Big Ben from here. I'm used to seeing this view but after being stuck on an island for almost a month made me feel refreshed to see civilization. I inhale the clean air, as opposed to the fowl smelling air back in Yamatai. Ugh…I dread that island so much. Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my pocket and I'm taken away from my bad thoughts. It's Sam. I've been meaning to call her for a while now but I never had the time. "Hello?" I answer.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked as I walked back inside.

"Much better. I might leave in a couple of days to Roanoke." I replied. It was quiet for a second as I waited for Sam to continue.

"Roanoke? Please tell me this isn't going to be another parade like Yamatai." I laughed but she sounded so serious.

"Oh Sam! It'll be an adventure for me! Just think, me tracing back my roots finding answers. I don't know what's going to happen but that's the beauty of it. A tribe and English settlers, exploring the new world, vanish explainably." It went quiet again and I wondered if Sam was even listening. She gave a long sigh.

"I don't know Lara. Yamatai was too much of an adventure and it did a number on my camera."

"Did you have insurance on it?"

"My dad gave it to me as a gift. Ugh I'm sorry Lara, it's just that I've been so busy lately. The doctor told me I was underweight so I had to eat a bunch of protein and shit."

"Me too. Will you be free tomorrow?"

"I don't have anything planned. We should go to the mall, I've forgotten what they look like."

"I was thinking of heading to the British Museum just to see if I missed any information."

"Sure, I actually got two tickets from Jonah today. He mailed them over saying they were for us so might as well put them to use."

"That's great! Oh god look at the time!" I glance at my digital clock on my nightstand that read 1:30A.M. Geez it's that late?

"Yeah, I figured you were up since it's been busy for both of us so I took the chance and called. "

"Thanks Sam, I've been trying to call as well. So I'll see you at 12?"

"Sure! Goodnight sweetie, I guess."

"Technically it's morning but it's too early to argue. Sleep well." With that, I got into bed and quickly gave into sleep.

I hear screaming and feel a gust of cold wind hit my back. I blinked a couple of times and tried to get a good look around. Yamatai? I look in front of me and there's Mathias watching the scene in front of me with amazement. It took me a while to realize it was Sam that was screaming but the whole thing felt like it happened already. It must be a dream. I pinch myself in the arm as hard as I can but it hurt. I felt it. This wasn't a dream! I get up only to fall back down again. A piercing pain ran through my knee and I gave out a yell. Mathias glanced at me and I took a look at my knee. I had been shot! No, this can't be! I already saved Sam this must be a dream!

"You're still drawing breath hm? Well, you're too late! Himiko will now hold the fate of your destiny!" Thunder boomed and with fright I lunged for the gun at his hip and shot him in the head before I could stumble and fall letting out another yell. I shot him a couple of more times to make sure he died then got up again. My knee hurt like hell and tears escaped my eyes but I ran to Himiko.

"Sam!" I yelled but she only screamed and cried. I fell to the ground again dropping the gun as I did. I crawled trying to get closer to Himiko then took out my torch and lit it on fire. I used the altar to steady myself up then dug the torch into her heart. I heard two screams, Himiko…Then I turned around to see a hole in Sam's chest which is the same place where I punctured Himiko. "SAAAAMMM!" Himiko exploded behind me causing us to be flung across the ground. "SAAAM!" I cried and choked. I looked around then found her on the ground a few feet away from me. "Sam?!" I crawled next to her and took a look. She tried to get a few words out but I couldn't understand her. "Sam? Sam! Sam look at me! Don't leave me please! Come on we have to go home!"

"Lara…" Her hand reached my face and I placed mine over hers. Cold. No.

"Sam? Sam no! No! No! No! Please!" Her hand fell and tried shaking her body. "Sam!" She wouldn't wake up. "NOOOOO! SAAAM! Why? Why? Why?"

I pushed the sheets off of me and got up on me feet yelling. "SAM!" I noticed I was in my apartment. Safe. Where was Sam? I quickly ran to my phone and unplugged it and called Sam. She picked up a little too late on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She answered in a tired voice.

"Sam are you alright?" I asked and paced around the room.

"Yeah? What's up Lara it's-Oh shit it's 11:30!" I blinked a couple of times, took a breather, and then sighed.

"I just had another bad dream. Sorry Sam, I guess we both have to get ready. I'll pick you up in a few."

"Alright take as much time as you need."

"See you then." I hung up and give another sigh and plopped myself on the bed. The fact is, I left Yamatai, but Yamatai won't leave me.

* * *

**My twist of the TR soon to come sequel :) Hope y'all enjoy and send feedback :P**

**Love,**

**Ashley**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – She is Key**

I never really liked starring at myself in the mirror. Usually I had to ask Sam to pick out and outfit for me if I had to go somewhere special like a party or an interview. For the past few days I've worn nothing but a lazy t-shirt and sweatpants. I really wanted to wear something else but I didn't feel comfortable. Now, as I look at myself in the mirror I noticed the scares making it even worse. The damage Yamatai did on me. I feel as if a part of me has died. Yet here I was, wanting to go on yet another adventure. I sighed then went to get a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. It'll do. It's comfortable enough and I have a pair of white Adidas sneakers that can go with it. Good, at least I'm not underdressed. I put my hair up in a ponytail then leave.

I stopped by the café Sam and I usually go to and picked up something for us to eat. I figured she wouldn't be ready yet so why not help her out and give her something to munch on? I pulled up my blue Yaris into her driveway and parked it next to her black Camaro. I grabbed the coffee, bagels, and donuts then got out of the car. Usually she leaves the door open but this time it was locked. No surprise considering she's scared out of her wits as well. I rung the door bell and she answered.

"Hey sweetie!" She greeted and took the things I brought as she pecked me on the cheek.

"Good morning Sam! It's great to see you again."

"Great to see you as well."

She set everything on her kitchen table and I looked around the house. To my right was her small living room with black leather couches and a Samsung Smart TV. The colors of her living room were black, white, gray and a splash of green. To my left were stairs that led up to the second floor where her bathroom and room was. I walked up and saw her unpacking the donuts to my left which is where her kitchen was. To my right was the dining table in contrary to the small one she had in the kitchen. It smelled like Cherry Blossoms, Sam's favorite scent. I spotted the candles on the dining table giving it off and breathed some air in. At that moment all I wanted to do was settle in and stay for a couple of days and rest but yet again, the thought of the adventure to Roanoke fueled my energy again. "I tidied up the place, it was a little messy before I left and forget it, it just got more dusty overtime."

"Same happened to me. Luckily, I didn't have that much to clean. You're not ready yet?" I took a seat.

"Obviously not! I have no idea what to wear!" I gave laugh. She handed me a plate and put the butter on the table and we started on a bagel.

"If you don't know what to wear neither do I. I've been wearing almost the same thing every day for the past week." I took a sip of my tea but noticed it was coffee. "Oh shit this is yours sorry."

"Wait! I know it! It's simple but I guess it'll do. Anyways, so Roanoke is next right?"

"Yes. I'll have to schedule a ship to sail to the island and whatnot. Did your father find any value on those coins I found by the way?"

"They were worth a bit but not as much as the video we took." She took a long sip from her coffee then set it down and munched on her bagel. She looked at me as if waiting for a response.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Lara, let's face it. You're beautiful on screen and the footage you managed to take on your own was enough to be History Channel worthy!" I almost choked on my tea.

"Sam! You didn't send it to them did you?"

"No! My dad took a look at it though and says that it would be amazing if we sent it to Artemis and the students there helped us with turning it into a documentary."

"Sam…No."

"Why? Lara all the stuff we lost at Yamatai we'll gain back and more!"

"Why? Isn't learning the knowledge enough?"

"Knowledge? Is that the reason why you almost risked your life? All those-"

"I didn't know that would happen…However it did and it looks like the odds were in my favor. Plus, it opened up a world of possibilities and unsolved mysteries."

"Yeah but what good is that knowledge if you don't share it?"

"Sam, I just don't want to turn out like Dr. Whitman. History is not something you make money out of." I calmed my voice down not wanting to start an argument.

"I guess you right but still, you'd be a legend."

"I guess that legend is going to have to wait." We worked on our breakfast and ate some donuts. There was my mind going on again about Roanoke. I looked at Sam and tried to bring up the mood. "Roanoke is next. I could always use a camera woman."

"Pffft…You have no other choice but to have me as your only camera woman. But anyways, so from what I heard Roanoke is also known as "The Lost Colony" and a group of Indians called the Croatoan lived there with some English settlers. Some dude-"

"John White."

"John White noticed they were running low on supplies, went to fetch them, came back three years later-"

"Gone. That's right. His granddaughter was the first English baby born in the new world. Her name was Virginia Dare. For the next few years many people tried traveling there again but the storms were too rough. Now people are doing research on the island but I don't think that's the right place to look."

"No shit! The people probably scared the Indians away with their highways and cars. So, where exactly are you taking this ship?" I got out my journal from my back pocket and showed her my notes.

"There's a couple of small islands far from Roanoke but rumor has it that the Croatoan fled to Hatteras Island. Of course that island is occupied as well so this island right here, abandoned and straight from Roanoke might be where they're hiding."

"What about the storms? Maybe we could tell if we're close by using them."

"That sounds like a plan…Something doesn't want anyone to interfere with them though. The Croatoan's believed a spirit protected them and would change anyone who offended him into objects or animals."

"Then we found the people! They're all the trees on Roanoke island!" I laughed.

"I wish it was that easy. Now, convincing a crew will be difficult. It was much easier with Roth around."

"Hey! I'm sure Jonah could help us. Besides, isn't he the spiritualistic kind of guy? I'm sure he'll do well around the island." I'm left pondering trying to think if my thinking was logical or not. I've read about people who did try that before but gave up or had to be rescued out of the storm. I wondered if anyone ever made it to that island. Then fear crept in. What if this whole scenario turns out to be like when we went looking for Yamatai? No, I have to stop thinking that way! Besides, I'm sure the Croatoan Indians will be negotiable. Probably more Negotiable than the average human. Suddenly Sam's feet wrapped around mine and I snap out of my thoughts. "Everything okay sweetie?" She asks.

"Huh? Uhh yes! It's just that…What if the boat crashes again because of the storms?"

"We don't know how bad the storms are but think of it this, we'll be ready. We'll grab the life jackets and call a rescue crew. No shipwreck could be as bad as the one at Yamatai." She was scared as well. I felt her grip tighten around and my feet and she was shaking a little.

"You don't sound too sure of it but we can't be ready for mysteries right? I just hope we find some civi-"

"I know Lara. I know you want to find these people or at least know what happened to them. Give it a rest will you? I'm pretty sure I'll get great film on the island. Hey, they barely wore clothes back then so you think the guys will be half naked?"

"Sam!" She laughed.

"I'm just kidding! Anyways, so shopping?"

"The museum first. I should learn more about the island before anything."

It went quiet again as I looked at my half eaten bagel. Is Sam alright? Scratch that, maybe I am obsessing over this adventure. Maybe I should give it a rest. I mean it's all I talk about with Sam nowadays. Sometimes I even wonder if she listens half the time. But Sam's my best friend, she always listens and likes to company me on voyages. Perhaps Yamatai just made her a bit scared. Oh god there I went again…My side begins to ache as I remember my first wound I ever got at Yamatai. Impaled by a stick, what a great way to start a journey.

"Lara! Are you okay!?" She reaches over and grasps my arm and I hadn't even noticed I was crying and gripping my side. I got out of my seat and rushed to her bathroom.

I lock the door behind me and stare at myself in the mirror. When will these memories go away? I killed Himiko but yet it's as if her spirit is following Sam and whenever I see Sam or hear her voice soon enough Yamatai is back to haunt me. Suddenly, I flinch as Sam knocks on the door. "Lara, I'm sorry. I mean, I like hearing you tell stories about your adventures and your endeavors it's just that for once just can we talk about something else? I mean…Ugh what am I saying? It's just that yes, I am scared okay? I really want to go to Roanoake with you though. I'm sorry, I don't know what Yamatai did to me…or us. Everything just feels so…Different. I don't want to lose you though so I'm sorry if I was rude. Lara, I…I just…Oh god what am I saying?" I open the door and look at her. It's Sam. Sam not Himiko.

"I'm sorry. I kind of abandoned you since Yamatai. Let's just try to put Yamatai behind us okay?"

"I don't want to fucking think about that island again eithier. So let's start over?"

"Let's." I gave her a quick hug before heading downstairs again. "You should get dressed. I don't like it when the mall gets too crowded."

As if I even felt like going to the mall. We took Sam's car and it was quiet for the most part. Once we arrived at the museum I went into historian mode and Sam trailed behind piddling about. I breathed in the familiar air in museum. And there was Nigel, a familiar tour guide.

"Lara Croft! What a miracle to see you, or what's left of you!" I shook his hand and laughed.

"Same to you Nigel." I replied.

"How was Yamatai?" He asked.

"Let's not please, doctor's orders."

"Ahhh! Well then an end is the starting line to new adventures!"

"And that is exactly why I'm here. My next mystery to figure out is Roanoke."

"Roanoke? Ahh…You're not the only one my dear. Ah! There's the fellow…Errol!" He called out. I looked and there was a man that stood about six feet tall and well built. I stared at him for a bit. He had dirty blonde and I could see he was trying to grow a goatee. He looked like an explorer given the almost Indiana Jones look. All he needed was a hat and leather jacket and he'd be the buff Indiana Jones.

"Nigel Simons, my good man!" He greeted. He looked more handsome up close especially with those emerald like eyes. Oh god what am I thinking? He's cute but I'm not really up for romantic encounters. Besides, I'm pretty sure once they see the scars on my body they'll think I'm the dangerous type and run.

"Errol, I'd like you to meet Ms. Lara Croft and that's her friend Samantha Nishimaru." He looked at us then focused his attention towards me.

"Lara Croft? Enchanting." He had an Australian accent.

"Excuse me?" I asked bamboozled and still a little bit taken away by his looks. Sam had a smirk on her face and was poking me from behind.

"Lara Croft, the archeologist who set sail on the S.S Endurance in search of the lost-" Nigel cut him off.

"Let's not go there Errol. Bad adventure, I'm sure you've had one of those too. Anyways, they are in search of Roanoke just like you are."

"Really? Well, that's a coincidence. Just my luck to find someone else with the same mystery on their mind. Simons my boy if you don't mind, may I show them the silver arrow I recently found?"

"Of course my boy, the arrow is yours after all. You may take it back if you'd like and I'll keep the info away from the press."

"Thank you sir. Ladies?"

"I'll see you around Nigel." I said then followed Errol upstairs to Nigel's office.

"So tell me about yourself Lara." He asked.

"Oh there really isn't much to say about me. I probably wouldn't have been important if Sam's father hadn't funded the project to find Yamatai." I said. I just really never liked talking about myself.

"Oh stop! I'm sure you'd find a way sweetie! Lara's an amazing person she's just a little hard to break on the outside. We went to Sisters of Artemis together." Sam was just making me red as usual. She always tried getting me together with men and sure they were attractive for the most part but I never really wanted anything serious.

"Artemis? Wow that's a high ranking school. What did you study Samantha?" He asked.

"Film. I'm Lara's camera woman and she's so great on film even though she disagrees!" She replied

"Sam! Please stop you're embarrassing me!" I nudged her on the side.

"Aww! What is there to be so embarrassed about? It's all facts!" We entered the office and he walked to the desk.

"Well, here it is! I found it at a burial site, it's a good thing they don't check your mouth with a metal detector." He took out a necklace with a silver arrow on it and handed it to me. It seemed all too familiar, then I remembered I had a picture of it in my journal.

"Wait a minute, this was in my research…'She is the key'…A woman must have worn this around her neck, quite possibly Virginia Dare."

"Virginia Dare!? The first English baby born in the new world? Enchanting…But please, explain this 'She is key' phrase you spoke off." Sam got out her iPhone and showed him a picture.

"It was carved into a tree and an arrow was drawn below it at Roanoake." He gave her back the phone and thought for a moment.

"Enchanting…Outmost enchanting. Lara, you wouldn't happen to have a crew set up would you?" I looked at him.

"No…No I do not. I'm still trying to get-"

"Ms. Croft I'd like you and your friend to come along with me on my expedition this Friday. I am not going to take 'no' as an answer." He smiled at us and kept his eyes on me. I couldn't help but return one and accepted the offer.

"I'd love to come-" Sam caught me off.

"You have to take her out to dinner first!"

"SAM!" My face turned a crimson color as Sam embarrassed me more.

"Dinner? I suppose Thursday night will do. Early though, I want to get enough rest to be perky for the morning's boat ride. America ought to be interesting." He started to walk out and I was speechless. Then, I remembered something.

"WAIT!" I ran up to him and he turned around. "I didn't get your number."

"Oh balls, my manners! Give me yours I'll text you." We exchanged numbers and then parted ways. All I could think about was, what the hell did I just do? I waited amount then turned to Sam.

"Sam! What was all that about?" She gave a smirk.

"You like him. I saw your eyes they were all over him! I think he's kinda cute." My face grew even redder. Great, how did I ever agree to this?

"I just met him today!"

"And then you're gonna go to dinner with him on Thursday and he's going to take you home, and you two are going to talk about Roanoake over wine, then eventual you're going to talk about how they mated back then, and he's going to be like, 'So Lara, have you ever thought about joining the mating circle yourself?'" I pushed her away and walk a few steps forward. It went quiet.

"Come on, let's go to the mall."

"We should get condoms."

"SAM!"

What an adventure this would be…

* * *

**I know...It took me a while to update but lets see how this goes.**

**Thanks,**

**Ashley**


End file.
